


The journalist and the boxer

by Kalisca



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boxer!Steve, Journalist!Loki, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>28th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Marble. </p><p>"The sharp remark Steve had ready died on his tongue when he opened the door, however, as he saw for the first time who Mister Laufeyson was. The journalist was gorgeous, with dark hair and deep green eyes that held every secret to the dirtiest fantasies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The journalist and the boxer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 28th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The word was marble (The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

Punching something was probably the most familiar action for Steve. A punching ball or a face didn't matter, it was the concentration, the strength put into the movement that was important. Focusing on his body and not the torment that was his mind. Steve had been losing himself in his profession since he was a teen. No matter how many times he got beat up, he kept fighting. Maybe that was why he was one of the best boxers there was.

The recognition he got from his job was something he enjoyed at first, but came a time where he just get used to it and even a bit annoyed. Fans could be insistent, and nobody wanted stalkers in their life, especially when they came by the dozen. He told his manager he didn't want to be invited to TV shows or in interviews, but Bucky wouldn't always do as he was told.

Tonight he had a match, and then an interview for a renowned journal. He hated that, because he usually was exhausted and down from the adrenaline of beating people's ass, so he wouldn't always think before answering the questions.

And then Bucky told him his interview was with Loki from the _Asgard Prophet_ ,a journalist known for his temperance and arrogance. Steve had successfully avoided all annoying journalists through his manager (he was paid for that, after all), but Mister Laufeyson had been insistent so many times Bucky was going nuts if he kept refusing to meet him.

Hopefully, it'd go well and Steve could relax while watching some bad cop flicks home and finishing his last drawing with his dog sleeping beside him.

His evening's adversary, the Red Skull, was of no match for him. He was fighting dirty, but he saw through his tricks. He had him down in no time.

The crowd was cheering for him as he got off the ring. He smiled and waved at people, and everyone was happy.

"Hi Steve," one of the girls cheerfully said, making her way beside him. She was fun to talk with, but lately she seemed to think something was going on between them. He liked her, but not that way.

"Hi," he was only able to make a small smile, because he wasn't sure he was ready for her shameless flirt.

"You did very well tonight, big boy," she smiled, passing his a bottle of water.

He chuckled as he inwardly rolled his eyes at the "big boy" nickname.

"Thanks. You did a good job too... I guess," he said to be polite. Walking around holding a board didn't seem that hard to him, but perhaps it required more than he thought.

"Thanks! So, are you going to Stark's later?"

"Um, I don't think so, I have an interview and I think I'll just hang out home after, watch a movie or something," he vaguely replied.

"Oh, okay." They were now in front of his private lounge, and when Steve made no effort to invite her in, she looked disappointed. "Well, if you ever feel like coming, I'll be there."

He simply nodded at her and watched her go before entering the room reserved to him.

Half an hour later and he was home, hair still wet from his shower. He felt good, tired but good. The journalist would be here in about twenty minutes, giving him the time to heat up some leftover pizza and flip through the journal he was reading this morning. Mmm, nothing interesting. Lots of talking about a new car movie featuring the much popular Thor...

He was doing the last touch ups to his drawing when a knock on the door made him jump. He quickly got up, realizing Loki was late. That began well...

The sharp remark he had ready died on his tongue when he opened the door, however, as he saw for the first time who Mister Laufeyson was. The man was gorgeous, with dark hair and deep green eyes that hold every secret to the dirtiest fantasies.

"Good evening, Mister Rogers. I'm sorry for the lateness, but I was stopped on my way by what I believe was one of your fans. He seemed rather insistent that he comes here with me."

"Oh, yeah. You met Rick Jones, a stalker of mine. Sorry about that." He gestured for him to enter, closing the door behind him. He also took the chance to look him over. He had long legs and the tight black trousers fit perfectly against his cute ass.

"No need to apologize. You're the one living with that kind of persons following you around like they believed they could live their life through yours."

Steve arched an eyebrow. "You seem familiar of the attention."

Loki dismissed him with a wave of the hand, looking around. It wasn't the typical celebrity's house, Steve wanted it cozy and comfortable with vibrant works.

"Not personally, but people think that because I'm a journalist, I must be a paparazzi. Are these your works?" He pointed to black and white portraits and landscapes on a wall and approached them to study them.

"Yes, in my free time. Would you like something to drink? Coffee is still fresh, but I can make you some tea?" He asked, because of the (lovely) accent. For the first time, Loki smiled at him.

"That would be perfect."

He followed him to the kitchen, and Steve vaguely noticed he was already writing on a small pad as he connected the electric kettle and retrieved some Earl Grey (you could never go wrong with that).

"Have you ever had any other interviews in your home, Mister Rogers?"

Steve turned towards him. Loki looked oddly familiar, installed on a high chair of the counter island.

"No, we usually meet up in public places. Is this how you like to do your interviews?"

Loki's eyes were darting around, taking in all, and finally focused on him, perched up on the other side beside the stove.

"Yes. I always find emotions and thoughts are more easily shared in a familiar place. It helps to ease the mind."

Steve nodded, as it was making sense. So far mister Laufeyson had been polite, and Steve indeed felt at ease around him, not something he was used to around journalists.

"I've read some of your past interviews," Loki continued as Steve passed him his cup. "In fact, that was mainly the reason I wanted to meet you. In each of them, your answers are rather... how could I put this? They're rather uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? What do you mean?" But Steve knew exactly what he meant. He never liked being questioned on his personal life, on his past relationships and mistakes.

"Some of your answers were vacant in authenticity. You should have told them you didn't want to answer instead. The public wants to see glimpses of their idol's life through these interviews, and half-hearted answers won't do you justice."

Steve slowly sat on his high chair on the other side of the man with his coffee.

Finally, he chuckled.

"And here I thought your reputation was false. You're right though. I don't see what's so interesting to know what a boxer eat for breakfast."

Loki smirked.

"You would be surprised, but I'm not here to hear about your diet. And for your knowledge, Antony Stark spread those rumors about me being an arrogant prick because I refused to sleep with him."

Oh. He didn't even know the billionaire was bisexual. He gently swirled his coffee before taking a sip.

"He can be a bitch," he said, and Loki's smirk widened.

"Indeed he can. He didn't even offer me tea." Steve looked at him, surprised at his tone, and saw amusement in his eyes.

"It's the polite thing to do. Is doing the interview here is okay with you?"

"Yes, you seem at ease here, and beside, my recorder is already on," Loki said, still smiling. Steve was for a moment dazzled by his beauty, with only the counter separating them.

"You're a sneaky one. I like that."

"This is my job," Loki shrugged, but visibly he was pleased.

"No, I've met plenty of journalists, and none of them was able to make me open up like you do. You're good."

"Thank you, Mister Rogers, but-"

"Call me Steve, please."

"Steve, then. We're not here to talk about my expertise, but yours. I have to admit I was a bit reluctant to take this interview because, let's face it, boxers aren't the most philosophical ones, be it the number of hits they received or not. But there's something else with you. You have hearth, and brain. Why did you choose this profession?"

"Uh, well... As you might already know, I was in the Army before, but I didn't like to receive orders. My friend Bucky and I quit, and I don't know, I already had the shape and I liked to go boxing in my free time, so I thought why not?"

"This friend, Bucky, is your manager, is he not?"

"Yeah, he has a real business man mind when he wants to."

"Is he the one who suggested you could do box for a living?"

"We pretty much had the idea at the same time, but he's the one who helped me get in the business, yes. Why are you asking this?" Steve frowned as Loki was scribbling something down. He didn't like the direction this was going.

"Well, your friend pushed you to risk your life while he was making money off of you."

"What? No, that's not it at all! He always was there for me, and I wanted to be a boxer. He didn't push me to do anything. Beside, me risking my life, like you said, made me rich."

He had to calm down to realize Loki had a satisfied look on his face.

"You... you provoked me on purpose!"

"Of course I did. Your profession comes with many myths, I was just clearing one out of the way."

Steve uncrossed his fingers when he saw his knuckles had turned white.

"You should never provoke someone stronger than you, especially in their own home." He still was angry, despite the journalist's explanation.

"I am stronger than I look, and those legs aren't just long to be pretty, you know."

Was he... flirting with him now?

"No? What are they for, then?"

Loki hummed, surprised but not unhappy his attempt had succeeded. "Maybe I'll you show later."

"No more friend bashing though, please."

Loki agreed, and so continued the interview. Loki was interested about things Steve wouldn't usually speak of in an interview. He talked about his passion for drawing, his pet Max (who came roaming around them at some point), how he came to meet Stark's circle of friends, even his opinion on some recent news. He didn't ask about his love life. At the end, his coffee was cold, and Loki excused himself to go to the bathroom. He cleaned up the dishes and let them dry on a racket. He was asking himself if he gave Max his food when two arms sneaked up around his middle and a body pressed him against the sink. Warmth pooled in his chest.

"Is this what you do once the interview is over?" He asked, turning around in Loki's arms. Their nose almost bumped together, and Steve could see the different shades in his green eyes.

"I usually leave. For some reason, I just can't bring myself to do that with you."

Steve smirked.

"And I don't usually jump every journalist I meet."

Long digits stroked the side of his face.

"Is this what you're planning, to jump me?"

Steve pressed the tiniest kiss against a corner of his lips. Loki turned his head and captured his mouth with his own. The boxer's plump lips felt good.

"More like fuck you senseless in my kitchen, and then bring you in my bedroom."

Loki chuckled.

"I'm all yours then."

He grunted when he was pushed against the **marble** counter, and Steve grabbed his hips to make him sit on it. Loki's cock throbbed at the amount of strength he felt in those big arms, it was so fucking hot. They kissed again, hands roaming under a shirt. Steve's blond hair was soon a real mess but the only thing he cared about was the feel of Loki's body against his own. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it over his head with the journalist's help.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he said under his breath as he observed his chest, the perky pink nipples and the flat stomach. He lowered his head and pressed wet kisses down his neck, occasionally licking and nipping the soft skin. Loki moaned, bucked his hips and threw his head back when Steve's hand caught his stiff cock through his tight pants, feeling its long form. He unbuckled and unzipped him, eager to see and touch him.

He slowly lowered his pants down his legs while he was leaving open-mouth kisses on his stomach. Loki squirmed under him, both to help him and because he was a bit ticklish, and Steve was good at this. He smiled smugly at his gasp when he noticed he was commando and saw the actual size of his cock.

"Holy shit. You've got long legs and a big cock."

The latter twitched at its mention, under watchful blue eyes.

"I suppose those are my main attractions," he chuckled.

"Oh no, it's not, trust me. I'm just impressed... and also really horny."

Without further notice, he returned his head down to lick a path down to his balls, his nose nuzzling the black patch of hair there. Loki groaned, his back arching a bit. The counter was cold under his ass, but he couldn'T care less as a warm mouth closed around him to suck him. He hung on his soft hair, bottom lip trapped between his teeth to prevent any loud moans. Steve was taking in as much as he could, and was pumping what he couldn't with his hand. His free fingers were rubbing circles closer and closer of his puckered hole. Loki moved his hips in frustration as Steve wouldn't put his digit in dry. He almost whined when Steve let go of him, and he realized the man was still fully dressed.

"I have lube and condoms in my room..." he said, and quickly went to retrieve them. He came back as fast, his attention immediately dragged to the man exactly in the same position where he left him, his hands placed behind him and exposing more of the appealing view. Steve knew how cold the marble was, so after putting down what he brought, he removed his sweatshirt and spread it on the counter. Without thinking much of the procedure or how Loki might react, he picked him up in his arms to make him sit on it, his clothed crotch rubbing against the journalist's.

"Fuck!"

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked as he stroked his jaw, impatient to resume his exploration.

"You're just really sexy," replied Loki with a husky voice, hands crisping on broad shoulders. "And I haven't even seen you naked yet."

"Ah, then let's not wait any further."

He was wearing sweatpants, so removing them along with his boxer was no problem. His dick sprang free in the colder air, and Steve shuddered in excitement.

Loki took him in his hand, weighting it as he pushed back the skin from the red leaking head. He pumped it slowly a few times to watch Steve's expression, his ripped chest breathing hard.

"You are quite the sight."

Steve's eyes flashed, and he leaned towards his lips to kiss him. He took the lube and poured some on his digits, never leaving that sweet mouth. Loki smelled something spicy and musky, it was delicious and mesmerizing. Their tongues danced together as he probed a finger against the hole between his stretched round ass cheeks, a foot planted on the counter to allow him better access. Pushing one in was easy, and Steve distracted him when he added another one by wrapping his free hand around Loki's cock and jerking him off. Loki moaned loudly, his head falling against the other's shoulder. He gently bit on it, Steve's digits now moving in and out of him.

"Hurry, Steve."

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't, trust me. I always like it a bit rough."

Oh. Steve slowly removed his fingers and took the condom to rip it open. He quickly put it on, and Loki bit his lip. The thought of that big man fucking him was too good to be true, even as he helped him get in a better position; thighs spread wide apart and leaning on his forearms behind him. Steve gripped his narrow hips and positioned himself, sinking in. He grunted and watched Loki's face to make sure he was alright. He said he liked it rough, but Steve couldn't bring himself to hurt his partner in any way.

He trailed kisses on his collarbones, waiting for him to adjust, and when Loki finally shifter his hips and grunted his impatience, he let himself go. He slid out, letting only the thick head in, before thrusting forward, again and again, shifting until he found Loki's prostate so he could ram against it.

The smaller man's arms began to shake with the effort to stay upright with Steve pounding into him, so he let himself fall on his back, and Steve followed, pushing himself on his knees without missing a beat. Loki wandered his hands on his hard back and flexing muscled ass, squeezing it while rocking his hips to help him go deeper.

"Fuck, Loki," grunted Steve, one hand supporting him as the other began to stroke Loki's dick.

"Faster!"

They were now covered in sweat, making it easier for them to slide against one another, and Steve's thrusts were now making Loki see stars. And feeling that big body on him, the hard muscles at work with the hand on his cock, was too much for him. He felt his orgasm pool in his groin before exploding, making him close his eyes and arch his back, a loud cry escaping him. His hole spasmed around Steve's dick, hugging it tightly, and so he wasn't long to come as well, deeply settled in Loki. He grunted as he fell on him, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"I would be enjoying this a lot more if you weren't so heavy," Loki said after a moment.

"Huh, sorry," Steve mumbled, rolling so he could be on his side against him instead. He hummed and lazily stretched, a few bones snapping back in place. His lids were heavy as he stared at Loki.

"Are you still up for the bedroom part of my plan?" He asked, trailing his fingers down his torso, towards the already half-hard dick.

Loki's lips widened, and he stole Steve a kiss before getting down from the counter.

**The end**


End file.
